Identification and evaluation of new therapeutic agents or identification of suspect disease associated targets typically employ animal models which are expensive, time consuming, require skilled animal-trained staff and utilize large numbers of animals. In vitro alternatives have relied on the use of conventional cell culture systems which are limited in that they do not allow the three-dimensional interactions that occur between cells and their surrounding tissue. This is a considerable disadvantage as such interactions are well documented as having a significant influence on the growth and activity of cells in vivo since in vivo cells divide and interconnect in the formation of complex biological systems creating structure-function hierarchies that range from the nanometer to meter scales.
Efforts to build biosynthetic materials or engineered tissues that recapitulate these structure-function relationships often fail because of the inability to replicate the in vivo conditions that coax this behavior from ensembles of cells. For example, engineering a functional muscle tissue requires that the sarcomere and myofibrillogenesis be controlled at the micron length scale, while cellular alignment and formation of the continuous tissue require organizational cues over the millimeter to centimeter length scale. Thus, to build a functional biosynthetic material, the biotic-abiotic interface must contain the chemical and mechanical properties that support multiscale coupling.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and systems that may be used for determining the effect of a test compound on biologically relevant parameters in order to enhance and speed-up the drug discovery and development process.